Boys Showing Up At Doorsteps
by wolfgirl948
Summary: The bones made a sick cracking noise as he crumpled to the ground. I rushed forward and ran my fingers through his silky brown fur. Budderball looked up at me with his deep dark eyes. Human eyes. Sorry fot the weird title.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The bones made a sick cracking noise as he crumpled to the ground. I rushed forward and ran my fingers through his silky brown fur. Budderball looked up at me with his deep dark eyes. Human eyes. **

**Clarisse**

"I'm not stupid, Wise Girl!" I snapped into my phone.

"I didn't say you were, Clarisse," Annabeth Chase retorted.

We were in a huge fight over if whether Percy Jackson knew if Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner were dating. It was a ridiculous subject, really, since it was obvious that the two _were _dating, but both of us couldn't let it go.

"They're dating!"

"I know they are!" Annabeth snarled exasperatedly. "Everyone knows they are!"

"Well, someone's boyfriend didn't know that," I shot back.

"Percy's just a little slow," Annabeth replied, defending her boyfriend.

"Yeah, a little," I scoffed.

"So, tell me why we're fighting about this again…"

"I don't know, you tell me, Wise Girl."

As one of my best friends, Annabeth and I got into fights a lot. I prefer my battles with weapons-but where am I gonna get those?-and Annabeth prefers hers won by words.

So it didn't really work out for either of us.

Annabeth is immensely smart. In fact, she's pretty much a nerd−minus the geeky glasses and braces.

"You're the one who brought it up, Clarisse."

"You're the nerd," I replied and hung up.

I jammed my phone into my jeans pocket and clambered home.

As I walked, I wasn't really listening to my surroundings, but the noise I heard was un-ignorable. Pain.

A low yelp sounded, like a big dog getting beat up.

I cautiously walked toward the ferns off to the side of the sidewalk and peered through them.

I rolled my eyes. What was I doing? And so I screamed like a mad man and leapt forward through the plants and looked around wildly.

A wolf was lying on its stomach on a patch of grass. Its dark brown eyes glanced at me as if to say, _Don't go around screaming and jumping when it's almost dark, you idiot._

Narrowing my eyes, I shot back_, Don't give me that look, puffball. _

Budderball whined pathetically, churning his paws in the air. At least I think it was a boy wolf. I don't plan on checking anytime soon. Well, it's a boy from now on.

I sighed. "Oh, you pathetic little thing."

The wolf glared at me. _Shut up, you fucking bitch._

"All right, Budderball, keep your tail over your ass so I don't have to touch your butt, okay?" I told him, walking forward.

Budderball snarled at me and started twitching uncontrollably. He stood up shakily, his legs jerking.

The bones made a sick cracking noise as he crumpled to the ground.

I rushed forward and ran my fingers through his silky brown fur.

Budderball looked up at me with his deep dark eyes.

Human eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris **

The girl staring down at me wasn't gorgeous. She wasn't sweet-looking. She wasn't a goody-two-shoes.

But in her own way, she was beautiful, amazing, and crazy.

She looked a little shocked as I looked up at her.

I knew what she saw. The first thing that became human was my eyes.

And I knew what came after what happened to my eyes.

Pain, hurt, shock. Everything would hurt. Everything always hurt after I shifted.

I tried to find the strength to lift my head off the girl's lap and crawl away so she wouldn't see me shift, but I just lay there.

"Should I be trying to take you to a vet, Budderball?" she asked, stroking my nose.

I snuggled into her and breathed in her scent. She smelled like salt and copper. The smell of blood.

But mixed with that smell was something else. The scent of smoke and dead grass.

She smelled like a battlefield. And to my screwed up mind, she smelled sexy.

Honestly, I don't know why. She just did.

What felt like a saw cutting my face open alerted me. I was starting to take human form.

My body twitched and jerked, causing me to whine and whimper.

"Jeez, what a spaz," the girl commented under her breath.

Thanks, I appreciate the help and encouragement, crazy sexy-smelling girl.

She tried to put my tail over my behind so she wouldn't have to touch it when she tried to pick me up, but I just squirmed away.

"What?" she growled. "Calm your balls!"

I scowled, but felt my face contort to panic when my claws started shrinking into nails and my paws shifted to hands.

Hair was disappearing into my body and my head was starting to shape into a human shape.

Finally, I was fully human, lying in the grass, naked, with a strange crazy girl sitting beside me.

"What. The. Fuck," she said.

I looked up at her, panting. "What?" I snapped, trying to push myself up.

"You're a werewolf." The girl cocked her head.

"Yeah, and you're a human," I retorted.

"Jackass." She grinned and stuck out her hand. "Clarisse la Rue."

I eyed her hand and shook it. "Chris Rodriguez."

Pushing myself up again, I managed to stand up.

"Um, look, Budderball, before you go anywhere, let me get you some shorts," Clarisse told me.

Oh, right.

"Uh, okay. I'll stay here, I guess."

She nodded and jerked her head to a house about a hundred feet away. "I'll go get some of my brother's. They should fit." And with that, Clarisse scampered off.

And I had the greatest time checking her out as she left.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarisse **

So, I was totally freaking out when I met that werewolf guy.

But he was really hot.

Really, really, really hot.

Really hot.

Okay, I'll shut up now.

But he was really hot.

Leaping up my back steps, I pushed the screen door open and skidded through the hall.

"Mike!" I holler, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Mike!"

"What?"

Mike is my half-brother; his mom died of cancer a couple months ago, so he lives with my mom and I. We don't even know our dad.

But we get along pretty well.

"I need some of your underwear!"

"What?" Mike's head pops out of his bedroom door; the look on his face is priceless. "Some of my underwear?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Your underwear. You know, your boxers or man-thongs or tighty-whities or whatever you wear as underwear."

Mike snorts. "I wear boxers, thank you very much, Clarisse." He smirks. "Doesn't your boyfriend have some of his own, or can you not find them after-"

I snarl and cover his mouth. "One, you idiot, I don't have a boyfriend. Two, I would _not _have sex with a total stranger. And three, I wouldn't have sex even if I had a boyfriend!"

"Well, _someone _seems to have a hangover. Are you pregnant now?"

That pissed me off.

I punched Mike in the arm and took him down.

He started yelling and pulling my hair out. I think by the end of this match, I'd be bald.

We were killing each other until my mom came up, screaming her ass off at us.

"Clarisse, Mike! Stop right now!"

We both paused, my fist an inch away from Mike's nose and his foot pressed against my thigh.

"Oh, hey, Mom," we said simultaneously. Mike takes to calling her 'Mom' now; they both think it's easier.

"What is this scuffling about?" she asks, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"Clarisse is pregnant!" Mike blurts out before I sock him in the arm.

"What?" Mom squawks, totally freaking out. "Clarisse Arianna la Rue!"

"You jackass!" I hiss at Mike.

"You're fucking sixteen, Clarisse! How could you be so stupid? Who's the father? Lord, I need a glass of water!" my mother continues ranting.

"Mom!" I growl, slapping Mike in the face as he chuckles. "I'm not fudging pregnant!"

"Oh, Lord, good!" Mom covers her face with her hands in relief.

She's so gullible.

I'm not pregnant, though, so don't be getting any ideas.

"Just give me some boxers and I'll be on my way!" I demand quietly to Mike and he points to the top drawer of his dresser.

"As long as you take the frog ones."

"Deal."

I stand up and rummage through his underwear, which is sorta weird, but hey. I need the froggy underwear for that really hot werewolf guy outside my house.

He's really hot.

Finally, I find it and skip out the door and back through the hall.

I push open the back door and race back down the steps to the really hot werewolf guy.

God, that really hot werewolf guy.

In case you didn't hear: he's really hot.

God damn that fucking Chris Rodriguez hotness.

**Review and I will love you! :) **


End file.
